Chirrup Chirrup Go The Crickets
by Fira21
Summary: He looked at the brunette, a challenge in his eyes. He would get Ianto to make a noise, any noise, by the end of the day, and he himself would stay completely silent... Or not. Janto Jack/Ianto one-shot


Any questions you may have while reading this story (mostly pertaining to the plot)? They'll be explained later. Trust me.

* * *

Rustles and clinks were heard coming from a box that Ianto was sorting through. Or at least Jack presumed it was Ianto as the person was leaning into the deep box, their face hidden. Black dress pants stretched tightly over a pert bottom and Jack smirked.

Yup, definitely Ianto.

Slinking forward silently he reached the man who was still rummaging and giving no inclination that he had heard him. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist, and his smirk widened when he felt the younger man jump.

Ianto straightened and when Jack moved his hands he felt silk. Kissing behind the ear now presented to him, he gave a low moan.

"I love it when you wear this shirt." He murmured, nipping at Ianto's neck…

And hearing nothing. No moan, no sigh, nothing. Jack frowned and turned the other man around.

"Y'know you've been awfully quiet all day. Well, more so than usual." He added.

He raised an eyebrow when Ianto did nothing but grin, _very_ widely. Pulling free, the brunette kissed his cheek, and walked away, still smiling.

"Well that was strange." Jack said. Shaking his head, he went to find Gwen.

Maybe she could help him.

_CCGTCCCGTCCCGTCCCGTCCCGTC_

She was in the hub, typing and he greeted her with a "Hey Gwen!". She waved and returned to typing.

"D'you know what's up with Ianto? Cause he's been silent all day and it's... well, it's bothering me. He can't be mad at me cause he kissed me earlier and…" Starting to mumble, he paused when Gwen only grinned at him in a way that reminded him of Ianto's from earlier. "Oh great. You too huh?" She nodded. "Well can you write it down or something?" She nodded again and grabbed a pen and yellow sticky note then scribbled a website on the note. He was about to thank her when she pressed a finger against her lips in a silent 'shush'. He cocked an eyebrow, shrugged, and went the his office to his computer.

_CCGTCCCGTCCCGTCCCGTCCCGTC_

"Hmm. Interesting." Jack murmured. Well at least he knew why the two were being so quiet. His door opened and he looked up to see Ianto holding a cup of liquid ambrosia. Ianto gave him a small smile at his look of longing and placed the cup on his desk. He grasped it, inhaling the rich smell of _Ianto's coffee_ and took a sip. He noticed Ianto's smile turn into a full-blown smirk.

_'Thinks he's so damn clever.'_ Jack thought. He thought of the man's self-induced silent and a wicked idea crossed his mind. He got up, walked around his desk, and stood as close to Ianto as he could without touching him. His one hand slowly reached out and slid up the brunette's chest taking in the feel of the silk. He bit back a smile as Ianto shuddered, but nothing more.

Oh, his boy was _good_.

He reached out with his other hand and wrapped it around Ianto, resting it on his ass, splaying his fingers and pulling him close. The hand on Ianto's chest was moved to his back, travelling under his suit jacket and trailing the ridges of his spine that was covered by smooth fabric. Another shudder and Jack noticed the brunette biting his lip before he leaned his head down to nip at the other man's neck, even going as far to suck at the little sensitive spot behind his ear…

And still silence. Nothing but silence.

He was equally impressed and irritated and when Jack pulled back, his frown was mixed with smile.

Ianto's face was flushed, his lower lip was red and had tiny teeth indents, and he was glaring at Jack with a _'I know what you're trying to do'_ look. Jack shrugged and grinned, pulling the brunette in for a kiss and revelling in the passion behind it. The teeth and tongues meeting and the furiously working mouth against his as Ianto tried to put everything he couldn't - wouldn't - say into it. When they finally parted, he was still glaring, but he was so thoroughly ravished it lessened the effect to where it was merely pouting, but it was a cute pout.

Letting Ianto go with a quick kiss, he walked back around to sit at his desk, and looked at the brunette, a challenge in his eyes. The other man met it, and Jack grinned. He wouldn't lose today. He would get Ianto to make a noise, _any_ noise, by the end of the day, and he himself would stay completely silent.

Ianto walked over, grabbed him by his collar, and pulled him into a kiss over his desk, his hand moving down to brush against Jack's crotch, and Jack felt himself harden, blood rushing down in an way that left him dizzy. He pressed into the hand and went to grab Ianto…

And found only air.

He almost, _almost_, groaned in frustration, and saw Ianto smirk before leaving his office.

Jack fell back in his seat and frowned.

This might not be so easy.

_CCGTCCCGTCCCGTCCCGTCCCGTC_

It's not that he wanted Ianto to _talk_ per say, but the site had basically said as quiet as possible, and if he couldn't get Ianto to even moan, then he must be loosing his touch, and he sure as hell wasn't going to admit that.

So he followed the brunette. Followed him into the kitchens, into the archives, snuck up on him, kissed him, pressed him against walls, counters, cabinets… Made sure he nipped, sucked, licked, kissed, and stroked every sensitive spot Ianto had, which added up to quite a few… And damned if he hadn't stayed completely silent, except for his quickening breath…

And damned if his boy didn't give as good as he got. Jack had almost crumbled the last time when Ianto had bit, _hard_, on his neck, and the pain, rippled through with pure _want_, rushed through him. _Almost_ crumbled, but he didn't, and just bit him back.

He was at his desk now, frustrated, and _extremely_ horny, and it was five to midnight. He sighed.

He saw Ianto walk up the stairs to his office, two coffees in his hand, and when he reached the door, he nudged it open with his foot.

When the brunette reached his desk, Jack took his coffee and sipped it slowly. He smiled.

"Alright." He murmured and his smile turned to a grin when Ianto looked shocked. "You win." The clock chimed 12.

The brunette just stood there, silent for a moment, then grinned and reached into his pocket, pulling out what looked like a tiny trumpet with a cork in the horn.

Jack saw it and gaped. He looked to Ianto, then to the little brass instrument, then back to Ianto, who's grin had only widened.

He could've gotten mad, but it was just so genius that he laughed.

"You cheating bastard!" He said, still laughing, as he watched Ianto pull the cork out of the trumpet, a wisp of something escaping only to be breathed in by the brunette who coughed slightly.

"I don't-" Ianto stopped, then coughed again and frowned. He took a sip of his coffee then spoke again. "I don't know _what_ you're talking about. I was under the impression that we just weren't allowed to talk. Nothing was stated about outside help."

"Outside _alien_ help." Jack pointed out. The brunette only shrugged and tried - and failed - to look innocent. "Little bastard. Did Gwen use one too?" He asked.

Ianto shook his head. "_She_ didn't have a boss doing his damndest to short out her synapses. This thing is _cracked_ from my voice trying to escape. I surprised it didn't break the last time, and Sir? What are you doing?" The brunette asked as Jack got up and practically _stalked_ over to the other man. He grabbed the coffee cup in Ianto's hand, setting it down on his desk. One arm wrapped around Ianto's waist, the other on his neck, and he pulled the brunette into a searing kiss. Fingers curled into his hair and Ianto tugged him even closer. Their teeth clacked at the force, but Jack couldn't care because when he pulled back and bit Ianto's neck, the brunette _groaned_, a long drawn-out sound that turned into a whimper when Jack pulled back and the noises the other man was finally, _finally_, making almost made him come right then and there.

"You. Bedroom. _Now_." He growled, and tugged Ianto down to his quarters.

_CCGTCCCGTCCCGTCCCGTCCCGTC_

Making his way down the ladder, Jack had to swallowed as he watched Ianto's ass above him. Instead he waited until the brunette got off the last step and the Jack pulled him backwards, grinding into his backside and his one hand rubbed over the bulge in Ianto's pants, while his other worked open his shirt. The task was made a little difficult as Ianto tried to arch into his hands and backwards to rub against his crotch. He finally settled on a rocking motion that was driving Jack insane. He leaned forwards and licked the spot behind Ianto's ear, smirking at the yelp of surprise. "I am going to make you scream." He murmured and relished at the shudder that rocked through the brunette in his arms.

"I'd like to see you try." Was the reply he got, but it was shaky.

"Mmm. Is that a challenge?" Jack asked and grinned.

_CCGTCCCGTCCCGTCCCGTCCCGTC_

It was later, after they could manage to move again, Ianto now resting against his chest almost asleep, that Jack had to ask.

"So this Day of Silence. It's not actually celebrated over here. It's an American thing. Plus, you're not a teacher or student." He grinned. "Though I wouldn't mind seeing you in one of those skimpy school uniforms. The girl one, not the guy one. You'd look great in a skirt.

"Pervert." Ianto mumbled.

"So why did you and Gwen do it?"

"Gwen's got a pen pal in Canada who's bi. 'Parently she read 'bout it online." Ianto's words were slurring as he spoke, and Jack rubbed his back. "Told Gwen 'bout it. She thought it'd be fun cause of you and me. I thought it'd be fun cause, well, cause of this. Wanted to see how badly I-" He yawned. "Badly I could piss you off." Ianto looked up to give him a sleepy smile. "Think I did alright."

Jack gave him a small smile in return. "Yeah, you did. And I told you I'd make you scream."

"Ass." Was the reply.

Jack gave a low chuckle and pressed the brunette's head back down against his chest. "Go back to sleep Ianto."

Ianto gave a little nod, barely noticeable, and in the throws of sleep he murmured "Dw i'n dy garu di Jack."

Jack's smile widened. It was the one phrase Ianto had never explained to him, always blushing whenever the subject came up. He wondered how the brunette would react if he found out Jack already knew what it meant. He would wait though. Wait until Ianto was ready, really ready, to tell him himself.

Ianto was already asleep, his breath even and slow against his chest as Jack whispered back to him…

"Love you too Ianto."

* * *

Meant to post this last Friday on the 25th. Y'know, on the actual _day_. But I got caught up in schoolwork (and general laziness), and never got around to it...

Those confused about the title: Silence? Crickets? Get it? I can't explain it any better than that. And I know it's a crap title, but it's what I came up with. This really shouldn't come as much of a shock to those who've seen the titles of my other works... Seriously suck at titles.

**Edit: So, with much consideration on my part, and much prodding from my better half Kat, I've decided to post the adult of 'CCGTC'. Enjoy and remember that criticism, so long as it's constructive, is always welcome... Seriously.  
I posted on my new and shiny LJ account, the link to which can be found in my profile.**


End file.
